Sir Tor Artelius
=Sir Tor Artelius= Known Information Edit Victor 'Tor' Artelius was born in the fall of 1865, Age of Zyte. His mother, Victoria, died days later when demons came targeting his father. Tor's earliest childhood memories involve army camps on the move and broken soldiers. He trained on battlefield medicine before he learned to read, becoming a familiar site in crusade field hospitals as the perpetually young boy with the healing touch. He still struggles to remember faces and names from his past, except his fathers and the other young half celestial he wanted to be like, Pynleon. He does recall the final Battle of the Breach from the back in the field hospital, as well as rushing into the fronts to pull out soldiers too hurt to get back on their own, having the strength of a grown man and the body of a child came in handy for that. While still a page learning how to wield a sword was his first time seeing the effendel, when they came to sack the Castle before it was fully constructed. He fought as best he could against the invading Effendel, though no match to their skill or fine blades, his ability as a healer and strong shield arm helped support the more veteran soldiers. Many years later he finally served as squire to a knight-captain of the 1st Division, conducting many attacks into the Breach during the Purges. He was elevated to Knighthood at the end of his knights career, although a long time by human standards he didnt age a day in that time, becoming both the most youthful knight of the castle, as well as the oldest. As a Knight, he primarily served in all-knight units to conduct missions into Breach to keep the demons from being able to fully attack the Castle. When not in the Breach he was commonly found either patrolling the ramparts, or studying the nature of demons, looking for weaknesses to exploit. In 318c Tor took command of a 2nd Division unit as Knight Captain on a mission to assassinate a general of Tane, Den'kar. This unit included his long time friend and the only constant in his life, Pynleon. Though unfortunatly, what intelligence believed to be an exposed vip, was actually a clever trap to lure them in. Although Tor lead the demon hunters to the best of his ability, they were unprepared for a prolonged, defensive battle. Though he managed a fighting withdrawal out of the kill zone, Pynleon was lost, and that hung heavy on his heart for decades. During a particularly nasty storm in 358c, Tor found himself standing on the ramparts, gazing out into the Breach when a dagger wedged itself under his armor in his lower back. Turning to fight still, he found a figure in all black wearing a mask, which he knew from reports to be the Unrein. Alone, he fought against the Unrein in a stalmate until reinforcments arrived. Outnumbered, the Unrein jumped off the ramparts and disapperaed into darkness. Tor sat in on multiple political meeting over the years later known as the War of Faces, listening in on peace talks, trade agreements, and noble marriages between Castle Thorn and Amalgamation nobility. During one particular drought the Celestine Empire sent an ambassador to Castle Thorn during the spring, to re-negotiate on how much support they would send to Castle Thorn. During their visit Sir Tor and the ambassador, Lady Selene enjoyed a courtship. This was not to last however, as she left in the in the fall never to return to Castle Thorn. Whatever happened to her remained forever a mystery to him. around 800c, a demon force came up under the waves to assault the beach of Castle Thorn from surprise.They managed to get into the front of the caslte, but was bottlenecked in the opening archway by Sir Tor, who stood his ground for 3 days straight, allowing the castle to repel the large force from the castle walls. From then on he was known as Sir Victor the Stalwart. In 1250, again taking the title Knight-Captain,Tor lead an expedition down into the breach with the first company to assault General Den'kar, once more believed to be exposed. This time, Tor was ready for any deciet, leading to a skirmish of his vanguard against the enemies surprise force. With deceit taken out of the picture, the two forces clashed head on, and Tor found himself in single combat with General Den'kar. though he fought valiantly, his heart was torn out and his life ended. This battle was later remembered as The Battle of False Hope. Status Edit 4 Pins of Status for Knighthood Allies Edit Aidhareal- like an older sister, and someone to strive to be like. Ser Aislynn- I respects her greatly as a knight and celestial. Caera- My sister, please stay safe. Sir Marastine - a demon hunter of the Silver Chalice, I have great respect for him. Sir Volker Reinhardt- a fellow Thorned knight, his shield arm is strong and his magic stronger. Kormacc Foxglove - Strong arm, noble soul. Kormacc has the makings of greatness if he can survive in these times. Hektor Rose - I returned with Hektor, and has always found him appearing, and disappearing, when needed. Sergeant Gaius Atrius- A solid Sergeant, quick with a lighthearted joke Myur- A shield smith and fighter with a smile on his face, someone always nice to have around Solvi- A level headed woman even in heated times. Pippin- My oldest friend, the only living link to who I was in my first life. It's so strange sometimes to think how you havent a God at all and I have. Giovanni- Another Thorned Knight, rough around the edges and could use some refinement, and a uniform, but a strong ally Sir Prexiel Morningtide- I do not know you well yet brother, I intend to change that Laurel Bay- Without your alchemy I doubt I would survive these hellish assaults 'Doc' Silver- With the healers guilds resurgance I am certain we will speak more. Enemies Edit Demons The 'Brood Mother'-Deceased Rumors Edit * Rumor has it he was so loved that there is a crown of thorns made in his honor. * Rumor has it that he has a crush on the Greater Acid Demon and that's why he's so invested in researching it. * Rumour has it that Ser Tor is trying so hard to eradicate the Greater Acid Demon as a way of finding his way to the Golden Realms. * Rumour has it that he wants to learn to Cook, but he's too scared to ask his sister for lessons. * Rumour has it that Ser Tor is so strong, he singlehandedly knocked out 30 bandits and carried them all back to their homes, where he gently placed them back in their beds - along with notes saying "Don't bother me again." * Tor has started keeping tallies of how many demons he and other demon hunters have slain. Supposedly there's a prize at the end of every month for the highest kill count. * during Castle Thorn times would hide under a blanket when thunder struck * Rumor has it, that Ser Tor ate a demon pepper, and then spit it back into a demon's eye (killing it instantly), thereby cementing his nomination for Castle Thorn's "Most Badass Confirmed Kill" * Rumor has it that Ser Tor tends to get violent towards overly loud minstrels. * Rumor has it that Ser Tor adopts stray dogs, from time to time, valuing their loyalty. * Rumor has it, that Ser Tor's armor is plotting to take over Port Frey. * Rumor has it, Ser Tor once got disarmed in combat, but instead of getting discouraged he simply grabbed the demon by the wist and suplexed it to death. * Rumor has it, Ser Tor once faced a demon several stories tall. with out missing a beat he sliced the demons legs from under him and split it from toe to tip. * Tor is V. * Rumor has it, Tor knows the secret of the third eye. * It's been heard that Sir Tor's burning hate for demons keeps him warm at night. * Some say Tor had the power of the god within him and that when he died he left behind a candle much like gods in the past have done. That he now watches over us as one of the stars in the sky and that someday he will come back to the world to help in the final war against the demons. * Rumor has it Tor now resides in the Golden Realm, among family, and may return as a full-blooded Celestial if he feels needed. * Rumor has it that Tor is one the kindest celestial brothers anyone could ever had. He will be greatly missed but if you look up to the sky it is brighter showing that he will always be around for all the lives he as impacted. * Rumor has it that Pippin will do everything in her power to uphold his light. Even if it means going through the extreme * Rumor has it Tor is afraid of lightning * Rumor has it that his Golden Family embraced Tor with warm and loving arms when he returned to them * Rumor has it, Tor is so great that the Golden Realms took him from Returned because they wanted him all to themselves. * Rumor has it, Tor now sits comfortably in the Golden Realms hailed for his incredible bravery and selflessness, and loved for his stalwart heart. * Rumor has it Sir Tor is too stubborn to stay in the Golden Realms. Character Inspirations * Commander Zavala - Destiny